Pocion de Amor No 9 XD
by Psycho-Ken
Summary: Un co-fic XD Esta muy OOC pero solo leeanlo y rian de como mezclaremos a todos a lo loco XD


a  
  
Este es un Co-Fic entre Psycho y Yami Markos, es nuestro 1er fic, así que no sean duros con nosotros, además esta algo OOC, así que esperamos q les guste. ^__^  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Psycho: Shaman King Me Pertenece!!!! Jajajajajaa!  
  
Yami Markos: Nop, no te pertenece.  
  
Psycho: T_T Pero algún día lo hará! BUAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Yami Markos: No, no lo hará ¬_¬  
  
Psycho: T_T Bueno, Shaman King no nos pertenece...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Pocion de Amor #9  
Pronto serian las finales del Torneo de Shamanes, Por lo que Yoh esta entrenando para su próxima pelea, con una pequeña ayuda de Anna claro.  
  
Pero, mientras tanto...  
  
- Hao: Debo hacer algo para evitar que Yoh gane su siguiente pelea, no puedo arriesgarme a pelear con el, debo idear un plan que me asegure que el perderá. Espera un momento y si......  
  
En ese momento Hao busca en un armario una extraña... ¿"Peluca Funky" y unos "Pantalones Campanas"? (como de los años 70)  
  
- Hao: BUAHAHAHA! eso es! WAHAHAHAHA, usare esto y nadie me reconocerá, WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!, cuando este peleando saboteare su pelea para que se desconcentre, y así perderá la batalla y yo lo matare mientras se este lamentando, MUY lentamente! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!...  
  
Al día siguiente, al momento de la siguiente pelea, Manta, Anna, Tamo, Horo Horo, Len, Ryu, Eliza (Fausto le dijo q acompañara a los demás, q el tenia mucho trabajo XD), etc...Todos se encuentran "apoyando" a Yoh, excepto el extraño personaje con su "Peluca Funky" y "Pantalones Campanas", del que nadie se percata... En ese mismo instante...INICIA EL COMBATE!!!  
  
- Yoh: Estoy listo...  
  
- Hanek: Se que lo estas pero aun así no podrás ganarme, porque mi espíritu es un poderoso hechicero voodoo africano de la tribu de los...  
  
- Yoh: No puedo esperar mas, Técnica de Amidamaru... Cuchilla de Buda!!!  
  
- Hanek: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Hanek sale volando y se estrella en el suelo perdiendo su posesión de objetos.  
  
- Hao: QUE!?!?!?!, tan rápido!? Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a sabotear la pelea...  
  
- Manta: Yoh Gano la pelea!!!  
  
- Ryu: Bravo Don Yoh!  
  
- Anna: Fue solo suerte, necesitas seguir entrenando.  
  
En ese momento, Hanek se levanta adolorido, mientras toma su bastón mágico y.UN CALDERO!?...  
  
- Hanek: Hijos de *piiiiiii* (censurado) Como se atreven a.  
  
- Psycho: CORTEN! Q diablos te pasa James? Todavía estas herido por perder tu trabajo en Pokemon?  
  
- Hanek: Perdón, ya si va en serio.n_n  
  
- Psycho: Mas te vale.Toma 2, ACCION!!!  
  
- Hanek: Eso fue trampa, ni siquiera me dejaste terminar de hablar, me la pagaras Yoh Asakura...  
  
Con su bastón en la mano, comienza a hacer una serie de movimientos raros alrededor del caldero y a cantar una extraña canción  
  
- Hanek: Bunga Bunga, Onga Onga, Bunga Bunga... Te lanzare un hechizo, a ti y a todos tus estupidos amigos, un hechizo que nunca olvidaras, tanto que suplicaras que yo......  
  
- Len interrumpiéndolo: Cuchilla Dorada!!!!!!!!  
  
Manda a Hanek a volar por los aires y el líquido del caldero se derrama...  
  
- Hanek: EL EQUIPO ROCKET HA SIDO VENCIDO OTRA VEZ!!!  
  
- Yami Markos: COOORTEEEN!!!! Imbecil James! Nos van a demandar por Plagio! Recuerda que de ahora en adelante te llamas Hanek, ya no estas en Pokemon, esto es Shaman King, olvídate de una vez de ese TEAM ROCKET!!!...Sigan, ACCION!!!  
  
Len manda a Hanek a volar por los aires y el líquido del caldero se derrama...  
  
- Len: Ese sujeto hablaba demasiado...Por cierto, eso apesta!  
  
- Horo Horo: Si, pero eso no es motivo para hacerle eso, ¿porque no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?  
  
- Len: ¿De que hablas? ¿Quieres que te mande a volar a ti también?  
  
- Anna: Ya cállense los dos... Vamos a la casa, la cena nos espera, Tamao... Te lo encargo...  
  
- Tamao: X_X ...S-si Señorita Anna!  
  
- Hao: escondido Esto apesta!!!! En ambos sentidos...  
  
Todos caminan juntos a la casa, sin darse cuenta que el sujeto con la "Peluca Funky" los esta siguiendo...  
  
- Hao: Yoh es muy fuerte, si lo enfrento ahora no se que pueda pasar, mejor espero hasta mañana, cuando se levante estará cansado, así que lo seguiré a su casa para combatirlo mañana... BUAHAHAHA!!!, y no podrá vencerme, WAHAHAHA!!!... Soy invencible, WAHAHAHA!!!...  
  
Al siguiente día, a pesar del extraño incidente de Hanek y su hechizo misterioso, todo seguía estando normal, hasta que...  
  
- Tamao: TODOS!!!!!!!!, el desayuno esta listo! Aunque un poco tarde ^__^  
  
- Manta: Si, me muero de hambre!!! (Había llegado temprano a casa de Yoh)  
  
La 1era en mirar al pequeño Manta es Eliza, que estaba ayudando a Tamao en la cocina  
  
- Eliza: O_O le brillan los ojos... HOLA MANTITA!!!!!!  
  
- Manta: Que!?  
  
- Eliza: lo abraza ^___^ Hola lindo Mantita!!!  
  
- Manta: atónito....QUE!?  
  
Eliza lo abraza mas fuerte  
  
- Manta: Que caraj. pasa con usted!?  
  
- Psycho: Corte!!! Oye, oye, pequeñín, no improvises!  
  
- Manta: Okas, quería ponerle algo de emoción ^__^, no pasara de nuevo.  
  
- Psycho: eso espero...ACCION!!!  
  
- Manta: Wa!!! QUE PASA AQUI!?  
  
En ese momento alguien entra a la habitación  
  
- Fausto: Eliza, Donde estas? Quiero enseñarte a-a-a....  
  
- Fausto: MANTA!!!!! Que haces con mi Eliza????  
  
- Manta: Yo???!!!!!! Fue ella!!!, Ella fue la que me abrazo...  
  
- Fausto: Te abrazo??? ¬¬  
  
- Manta: Si!!! Fue ella, ella me abrazo y me dio besitos... Oh, Oh...  
  
- Fausto: Ya veo... te entiendo, ella te abrazo y te beso, no tienes nada de culpa... TE MATARE!!!!!!!!!!! DESGRACIADO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Yami Markos: Corten!!!, Que te pasa Fausto, no puedes venir aqui con tus palabrotas, controlate wey!!!  
  
- Fausto: Lo siento, es que me deje llevar. ^__^  
  
- Yami Markos: Olvídalo... Toma 5, ACCION!!!!!  
  
- Fausto: Esta vez si que te matare...  
  
- Manta: Nooo!!! Yoh!!!!!  
  
Fausto empieza a perseguir a Manta por toda la casa, y de repente, se abre la puerta principal...  
  
- Hao: Muere Yoh Asakura!!!  
  
- Yami Markos: CORTEN!!!!!! Hao, se supone que no te deben reconocer, y tu disfraz?  
  
- Hao: Odio ese atuendo de estilo los 70´s, me hace ver como Ryu!!!  
  
- Yami Markos: No me importa como te veas, para eso te estoy pagando!!! Ahora, a trabajar, ACCION!!!  
  
- Hao: Muere Yoh Asakura!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
Ha! Hasta aquí esta por ahora, si les gusta manden reviews para asi saber si lo vamos a continuar, si no les gusta no lo continuamos, de parte de Yami Markos y Psycho, Hasta Luego! Espero... XD 


End file.
